Ling Yao
Ling Yao (リン・ヤオ, Rin Yao) is the twelfth crown prince of the eastern nation of Xing and the liege of the Yao clan. Seeking a way to ensure his path to the throne amidst deadly inter-house competition, Ling has ventured from Xing to Amestris in order to divine the secret of immortality - the Philosopher's Stone. Appearance Ling is somewhat tall for his age, despite being a just a few months younger than Edward, and has a lean, muscular frame clearly toned from a lifetime of training in the Xingese martial arts. His eyes have been described by other characters as "squinty" or "shifty" and, indeed, they appear as if closed most of the time, opening only to depict Ling's darker emotions such as anger, horror or avarice. Ling wears his black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the left. Usually, Ling wears white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decals at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape, as are Ling's forearms. After his assimilation with Greed, Ling's outfit switches to one of all black, with a black Chinese shirt worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black dress shoes and the orientation of his hair differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time - skewing to the right if Greed is in control and to the left if Ling is in control. Personality On the surface, Ling comes off as a rather silly and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. He displays a childlike amusement for new situations, whether or not they prove adverse or even potentially fatal, has a penchant for wandering off on his own and collapsing in the street and is infamous in the Elric brothers' minds for having a voracious appetite despite never carrying enough cash to feed himself. Even with all these idiosyncrasies, he is extremely personable and his particularly complimentary nature easily gains him the friendship and trust of those around him. Of course, these aspects bely the complex and determined young man underneath. On the reverse side of his frivolous nature is his considerable shrewdness, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and, despite his lofty position, is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Ling also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has considerable pride that will not stand for having his humanity insulted or contemned by his enemies, but he is also capable of shelving his pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. This is largely due to a sense of duty that Ling holds at the center of his being. As liege of the Yao clan, he strongly believes that his primary responsibility is the protection and advancement of his kinsmen, understands that a king's right to rule is granted willingly by the people and takes to heart the idea that the people are served by their liege, rather than the other way around. In keeping with this sense of "noblesse oblige", Ling is very protective of his kinsmen and comrades, often deeming their safety more important than his own despite his ambitions and goals and refusing to allow harm to come to them. He has to be reminded several times that his own safety is something upon which many people depend and uses his loved ones as his primary motivation when all hope seems lost. As such, he becomes furious when observing those who willingly or remorselessly cast aside their own comrades or brethren and is sickened by the idea of superiors who reject their duty to those who trust them. Relationships Lan Fan - As her lord, Prince Ling frequently has to reprimand Lan Fan lightly when her angry outbursts toward strangers cause her actions to come into conflict with his own wishes, but he willingly and graciously accepts his trusted vassal's devotion and service while remaining seemingly ignorant of her strong personal feelings for him. However, Ling also cares a great deal for her and, in keeping with his ideas of noblesse oblige, will risk his own life to protect hers despite his position or aspirations. Fu - Ling's relationship with Fu is roughly as close as his relationship with Lan Fan, but due to Fu's greater experience, Ling appears to trust the old man's judgment slightly more and assigns him more crucial or extensive missions than he would Lan Fan, who he keeps almost constantly at his side. Fu looks upon his prince with due respect and admiration, but is not above chastising his lord's childish actions and naive ideas. Edward - Ling initially has a bit of a shaky relationship with Edward Elric, who repays the prince's constant cadging, crafty manipulation and frequent interference with intense dislike and, often, physical violence. However, as the two young men collaborate toward their shared goal of acquiring the Philosopher's Stone, their strong wills resonate strongly, allowing them to form a mutual friendship. Though they spend much of their time trading insults and chastisements, each is fully supportive of the other's ambitions and, as comrades, will risk danger to help the other. of like mind and strong will, they eventually form a mutual friendship which consists largely of back-and-forth criticisms that bely a deep mutual respect and support. Greed - As two very different beings sharing one body, it is only natural that the relationship between Ling and Greed be rocky at times. However, though they frequently struggle for control of their vessel, the two greedy beings seem to have come to a sort of understanding, with Ling willingly allowing the intruding Homunculus to commandeer his body freely in exchange for power and possession of the Philosopher's Stone, while Greed turns a relatively blind eye to the few occurrences during which the prince forcibly regains control of his body. While Greed bonds with Ling over the prince's powerful ambitions and avarice, Ling slowly learns to look inside the Homunculus' heart to discover what treasures truly lie at the heart of the monster's desire. Wrath - Due to his strong sense of duty to the Yao people of Xing, Ling is unable to accept Wrath's position as Führer King Bradley - as a ruler who sacrifices the people that trust him for his own gain. Driven by these conflicting philosophies on what it means to be a "king", Wrath and Ling clash violently several times, even after Greed takes control of the prince's body. However, they do consider each other to be worthy opponents on the battlefield. Ling counters Wrath's pride as a Homunculus with his own pride as a human being, even threatening Wrath for insulting humans while suppressed by Greed's consciousness. Abilities Ling is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in the Xingese style of martial arts, but excelling particularly in sword combat - in which he is nearly as proficient as King Bradley. He has displayed significant agility and remarkable strength - even going so far as to lift the behemoth Gluttony by himself. Like many other Xingese royal martial artists, Ling is able to read the flow of the Dragon's Pulse, which gives him the ability to sense, locate and track the Qi of living beings around him, such as animals, allies and foes. Additionally, it allows him to sense spiritual anomalies like the Philosopher's Stones and the Homunculi. Aside from his prodigious physical skills, Ling is a crafty and capable tactician, able to think several moves ahead to the big picture as well as incorporate his surroundings, various skills and unique tools to his advantage in a battle. His natural charm and intelligence make him a model leader on and off the battlefield. Role in the Story Arrival in Amestris At age fifteen, Ling travels to Amestris in hopes of uncovering the secret to immortality. He travels across an expansive desert and briefly explores the Xerxes Ruins before arriving in Rush Valley. There, he faints and is encountered by the Elric Brothers. After they feed him, he learns that they are also interested in the Philsopher's Stone and he decides to follow them to Central. Not long after arriving in Central, Ling is arrested for being an illegal immigrant and taken to the jail. He later aids in faking the death of Maria Ross. When Ed and Al decide to lure out the homunculi, Ling offers to help them. This, however, backfires when he is forced to fight two homunculi while protecting his wounded vassal, Lan Fan. They are ultimately able to deceive Wrath and help the Elric brothers capture Gluttony. Lan Fan, however, was critically injured and lost her left arm. While she is being treated, Ling expresses anguish and guilt for Lan Fan's injury, claiming that he hadn't been prepared for that sort of sacrifice. When Gluttony breaks free of his bonds and begins to destroy things obsessively, Ling and the Elric brothers help Lan Fan, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Dr. Knox escape while they distract Gluttony. In The Belly of The Beast During the fight with Gluttony and Envy, Gluttony eats Ling, Envy, and Ed, transporting them to the dark world that is Gluttony's belly. Ling and Ed try to make their way out, looking for any end to the abyss. They become extremely tired and hungry. Eventually, Envy catches up to them, and tells them that they are and are not in Gluttony's belly but are fact in the fake Door of Truth. When Envy reveals that he was the one responsible for the Ishval War, Ed punches Envy, resulting in fight, Envy noting that they're "going to die anyway". Envy reveals his true, monstrous form, and attacks them. The battle continues on until Ed comes to an epiphany and realizes how to escape. Immortality Obtained After escaping Gluttony's belly, Ling, Ed, and Envy appear in Father's hideout. Father initially plans to kill Ling, but ultimately changes his mind, deciding to make him into another human-based homunculus. Although Ed and Al violently protest, Ling simply insists that this is what he has been looking for. While Envy holds Al and Ed down, Father approaches Ling and Father drops a Philosopher's Stone into a little cut in Ling's left cheek, telling him that Greed's position is currently empty. Ling begins to undergo a grotesque and, seemingly, extremely painful transformation as the Stone spreads throughout his body. Inside of Ling's psyche, Greed reveals himself and tells Ling that he wants his body. Ling tells the spirit that he will do whatever it takes to gain power, and gives the spirit his body. Greed takes control of Ling's body, although Ling will occasionally surface, including one instance in which Greed allows him to write a message for Lan Fan. Regain of Control After meeting and killing Bido in Father's Lair, Ling is given an opening to start antagonizing Greed. The new Greed starts remembering friends from his first incarnation, and he starts freaking out. Ling says that the bonds between his family and him are too strong to be simply forgotten, and Greed cut down his soul's family with his own hands. Greed then visits and attacks Wrath, asking him why he can still remember them to which Wrath responds, "You're a fool, whose endless desire won't let him even discard the past!" Their fight ends soon after as Greed leaves; he then meets Ed and faints of hunger, thanking goodness to see a friend in a place like this. During Ling's control of his body, he tells Ed about Father planning to open the gate on the "Promised Day" and suggests that he and Al try getting their bodies back then. He asks about Lan Fan's condition, relieved to hear she's okay just before Greed takes over again. In the battle with Pride and Gluttony, Ling asks for control of his body to help fight Gluttony in the dark, and Greed obliges. He isn't disappointed as Ling deals a blow to Gluttony. Gluttony is angered and about to use his fake gate of truth when Lan Fan appears and stabs him in the head with her new automail; Ling is happy to see her again. After the fight, Greed regains control and realizing that only Father and Sloth are in Central, makes a quick getaway to Central. He then appears to fight Wrath at the Central HQ's gates. During the battle with said character, Fu appears to (rather reluctantly) aid Greed (although the reluctance apparently ends when Fu realizes his foe is the one who severed his granddaughter's arm). Fu fights alongside Greed until Wrath pins Greed down with one of his blades, then switches his other blade with Fu's longer, and better suited, sword. After Wrath deals a blow and is about to fatally wound Fu, Ling abruptly overpowers Greed and saves him. (Greed later complains to warn him before he takes over) Shortly after, Fu tells Greed to use his Ultimate Shield (to protect Ling) and attempts a suicide attack by igniting the genades around his waist and moving towards Wrath. However this backfires when Wrath deactivates the bombs and cuts Fu in half in one move. Buccaneer then uses the sword that was previously impaled in his own body to stab Wrath through Fu, for he had been using Fu to block his attack from Wrath's sight. It is unclear whether or not Greed took back control, since Wrath exclaimed "Greed" when he unexpectedly attacked him from behind, however the tears that were streaming down Ling/Greed's face imply otherwise: they might have both made the surprise strike together, sharing the control of the body, or Ling could have done it out of anguish for his long-time, dying companion. As he continues his battle with Wrath as sudden earthquake from the Central transmutation circle distracts him, Wrath took advantage of this and attempts to shove him off the edge of the fortress but topples off with him. Greed manages to hold onto the wall but them slips only to be caught by Lan Fan who's automail is unstable. She holds onto him until a Briggs soldier shoots Wrath, causing him fall and allow Ling to climb back up. As he climbs back up he begins yelling for a doctor hoping his Philosopher's Stone can be used to heal Fu but is met by silence he then begin crying over lack of control he has over the situation stating: " I have this thing (The Philosopher's Stone),'' it was supposed to make us all immortal!" He then asks Greed for power to fight the central troops and defend the gates of Central HQ. He is finally shown in full carbon armor yet it is unknown again who is in control, though it is assumed it is Greed due to his known preference not to hit girls. Regardless of that, Central forces are quickly massacred. Greed/Ling is later seen attacking Father, who is in his true form, from behind. The Attack, however, is unsuccessful. Father is then activates the country-wide Transmutaion Circle, killing almost everyone currently in the country, except for Ling/Greed, May, Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Izumi, Roy, Pride, Riza, the Chimeras, Scar, and Wrath. Ling is later shown after he and Greed witness Father's power. Greed claims that he would be able to rule the world and "fill the emptiness inside of him." Ling contradicts him, to which Greed tells him to shut up. However, after seeing everyone cheering Edward on, Ling manages to get Greed to admit that all he really wanted was "friends like them." Soon afterwards, Father attacked him in an attempt to absorb Greed's Philosopher's Stone. While Ling resisted, Greed eventually tricked Ling to make sure that Father only absorbed the homunculus, claiming that there was no reason for Ling to come along and die. The Ourobourus tatto then faded from Ling's hand. He then watched as Greed tried to fight against Father from within, but was killed in the attempt. When Father was defeated and everyone's attention was turned to the lifeless armor of Alphonse, Ling was quick to offer the Philosopher's stone that Lan had picked up to Edward in order to resurrect Alphonse. Ed turned down the offer, later thinking about how quickly Ling offered the very thing he had come to Amestris to find. After the battle was fully over, Lan Fan asked Ling to show mercy to all the opposing houses of the Yao clan now that he had gotten a Philosopher's stone. Ling quickly agreed, commenting that it was an answer that was influenced by Greed. He tells Mei Chang that he will become emperor, as he has the Philosopher's Stone, and then tells her that he will spare her family and all the other families. He then picked up Mei Chang and began his travel back to Xing, along with Lan and Fu's body. His last appearence in the manga was in a photo taken several years later, with him as the emperor of Xing. He was also mentioned as "Emperor Yao". Trivia *Ling's prison processing tag number was W1582. *Having once shoved a grenade into Gluttony's mouth, he is one of few people to have had a limb in Gluttony's mouth without losing it. *Ling closely parallels Greed, even before becoming him. **Almost immediately after he is introduced, Ling asks Ed about immortality and Ed notes that Greed had been asking the same thing not long ago; he later shows interest in transfering his soul to a suit of armor, just as Greed had. **Ling looks similiar to Greed even before the creation of Ling-Greed. **Ling develops a grudge against Wrath when Wrath badly injures Lan Fan, not unlike the hatred Greed holds against Wrath for killing his friends. Additionally, Envy quickly comes to dislike Ling in a way that is reminiscent of his hatred for Greed. Finally, Ling is similarly avariacous and protective of his friends and subordinates. Greed also comments that Ling's greed rivals his own. *In the latest fan poll Ling got ranked to the 9th most popular character in the series. The second Greed (Ling as Greed) came in 13th place while the original Greed himself came in 12th. *Ling appears to be sensitive about his eyes. So no one would mock him, he tries to keep up a smile all the time, because he wants them to seem authentic. *Ling shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Death the Kid, a character from the anime series ''Soul Eater. *In the 2003 anime, Ling makes a cameo in episode 15, "The Ishbal Massacre" as a State Alchemist in Tim Marcoh's flashback. Ironically wearing similar shades like Greed's, he effectively replaces Giolio Comanche. Category:Characters